Return To Camp Campbell
by colejesse
Summary: It's been years since the campers of Camp Campbell have left, and when Cameron Campbell dies they come back for the funeral. No one has seen each other in years, and when they come back they are in for surprises. (I originally had this on my Tumblr, and my Wattpad accounts)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I originally had this on my Tumblr and my Wattpad accounts.

It's been years since the old campers of Camp Campbell had left their old camp. Everyone moved on from the camp. They grew up into adulthood, and made new friends. And broke old ones. Nikki, Neil, and Max all lost touch after their unforgettable summer at Camp Campbell. Max being ten at the time when he last saw is friends was now twenty-four, and jobless.

"I can't fucking believe this." Max mumbled as he shuffled his feet against the pavement on his way home. He walked into his apartment building, and walked past his annoying neighbors who were checking their mail. He stopped noticing a letter poking out of his mailbox. To Max was written across it. "That's weird. I rarely get mail."

Max opened the letter, and started reading.

Dear Max,

I know this is unexpected, but you are invited to the funeral of Cameron Campbell. It will take place on June 5th at 6pm. We all miss you Max.

Hope you can make it.

Sincerely,

David

Max stared at the letter. Cameron Campbell has finally croaked? Bigger question is how did David find out Max's address.

A million questions flew through Max's mind as went upstairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door, and realized how alone he truly felt. He shuffled in, and sat down on his couch.

A few springs were poking out here and there from how old it was. Max would replace it, but he was fired from yet another job.

Max sighed. "Maybe... Maybe I should go." He started thinking of all the fun he had with his old friends. Nikki, Neil, and dare he say it David and Gwen.

A few days later Max hopped off a bus, and looked at the camp in front of him. It looked the same. Absolutely the same. "Max?"

Max turned around stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets, and saw Neil and Nikki. Nikki was in aw as she saw her old friend. Neil was surprised to see Max was there right in front of them at the camp. "What's up losers?"

"Max!" Nikki hugged Max tightly, and backed up after a very long hug.

Max tried to hide the smile that was making its way to his face. He looked down, and saw Nikki seemed a little off. Well more like her stomach was off.

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Max sat across from Nikki and Neil in the mess hall. He just stared at them not really knowing what to say. "You got to be fucking kidding." Okay, maybe he did.

"What's wrong Max?" Nikki smiled widely. It reminded Max of Nikki's younger self. Nikki looked different than the last time he saw her. Of course, the last time he saw her was when they were kids. She would definitely have changed. The only things that haven't seemed to change was her attitude and her pigtails.

Neil now wore glasses, a button-up shirt, and a sweater vest. Max sighed. He looked down at his blue hoodie. It reminded him of the one he wore as a kid.

He finally looked at Nikki. "Nikki." He thought for a moment thinking about how to word his thoughts. "You're fucking pregnant?!"

Nikki rolled her eyes and patted her stomach. "Yes, Max. I'm a surrogate."

"Who for!?" Max asked shocked. He's surprised Nikki would do something so crazy.

"Me Max," Neil stated.

Max almost fell out of his seat. "Why do you have Nikki as your surrogate? Can't you just oh I dunno make one yourself?"

"Max..." Neil trailed off and looked behind him a little. He finally spoke up. "I'm in a relationship with a guy, Max."

Max slammed his head on the table. "Can this get any weirder."

"Ew, I remember this place was cleaner the last time I was here." Max groaned.

"Please anyone, but her." Max raised his head up to see Sasha the ex Flower Scout at the mess hall doors, and Edward Pikeman was next to her. "Fuck."

Sasha was wearing a pink and blue dress. Her hair was down, and she had a "don't fucking mess with me," expression across her face.

Pikeman was dressed in an army uniform, zit free, and no longer had braces. He stood next to Sasha with his hands behind his back with a bored expression. He didn't want to be there.

"Hey isn't that P-" Nikki stopped talking.

"Nikki?" Max looked at her to see her face glow with amazement. "Nikki?"

"Ered!" Nikki ran, well wobbled over to Ered Miller who was wearing a fake leather jacket, a band that Max never heard of t-shirt, and skinny jeans. "Oh my God! You look so cool!"

"Eyy, Nikki." Ered smiled and saw Nikki's baby bump. She raised an eyebrow but smiled again. "Cool, you're going to be a mom?" Nikki nodded.

More and more people showed up. Including the old Flower Scouts and Wood Scouts. Max started wishing he didn't come.


	3. Chapter 3

Max looked around the mess hall. The more people showed up the more he wished he wasn't there. Soon something clicked. "Where the fuck in David and Gwen?"

"Yeah I thought that was a bit strange." Neil mentioned. "I got a letter from them saying Mr. Campbell died, but that doesn't explain the Wood Scouts or Flower Scouts."

"Oh! What if they were eaten by rabid bears or hyenas!?" Nikki questions.

"Impossible Nikki. Hyenas don't live in North America." Neil reminded her, and she shrugged.

"Good afternoon campers!"

"Oh dear God." Max mumbled as he heard David. He looked absolutely the same except for being older. Gwen was next to him. She now had longer hair.

Some people greeted David and Gwen. Once David noticed the trio he walked over. "Perfect the former campers I was hoping to see." David smiled.

"Cut the crap David. I only showed up because I want to know how you found out my address." Max quickly lied.

David cleared his throat, and glanced at the Quartermaster. "This is a you problem. Not a me problem." The old man stated before leaving the building.

"He's still fucking alive?" Max questioned.

"Now Neil, Nikki, and Max can I see you in private for a moment?" David asked nicely.

"I dunno can you?" Max questioned himself.

David lets out a small sigh. "May I see you in private for a moment?" The trio followed the redhead outside, and waited for him to speak. "I need you three to run the camp."

"Hello no," Max replied.

"I'm with Max on this," Neil stated.

"I'm happy to David!" Nikki grins. "But um why do you need us to do it?"

"Well I got some family problems so I need to leave, and Gwen has a family thing as well. We are definitely not going to leave Quartermaster with the kids tomorrow." David babbled.

"Hold up. Tomorrow?" Max asked, and David nodded. "You waited for the day before the campers show up to ask?!" David nodded again. Max thought for a moment. David was surely stupid to pull something like that. He sighed. What if a kid shows up that was like him when he started camp. "I'll do it."

"Max? Really?" Neil questioned.

"Yeah. I mean it's a bunch of kids. What's the worst that could happen?" Max asked.

"Thank you so much Max!" David smiled.

Neil sighed. "I'll do it too I suppose."

"Nurf! Where's Jason?!" Preston could be heard yelling near by. David and the trio looked over to see Preston holding a toddler, and holding a little boy's hand.

"Oh what the fuck is going on there?" Max smirked.


End file.
